


The Thing

by hadtorefill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emotional Constipation, M/M, POV First Person, Post Season 2, Slow Build, brief mention of other Teen Wolf characters, narrator - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadtorefill/pseuds/hadtorefill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So I have this thing” – this should …</p><p>“Oh sweety I’m not a doctor” – Kasandra looks classy and shamefully sparkly as always – or as many times I have seen him. How the hell does she rock those heels. I’ll probably face dive into the pavement.</p><p>“No not that kind of a thing … a THING thing…” Stiles emphases with his hands in a gesture he thinks will convey his not sick but troubled state.</p><p>“Snookums I’m sorry” </p><p>Yeah me too</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Or in which Stiles has a Thing and doesn't know how to go at it. Narrative in italics. Not beta'd.

Sooo it’s a thing.. or no.. not a thing but a …. Ok it’s a Thing but what now, what am I suppose to do with It…… what was I doing … yeah homework - civil war - but priorities. Am I going crazy, because … oh Scott it’s all your fault - well technically it’s mine with the curiosity – maybe It’s curiosity, nahhh fuck this shit - homework nope not gonna focus now …

 _“yeah zi interned”_ _– Stiles bursts to himself , spinning in the desk chair, grabbing the desk and pulling. Fingers above the laptop spread open._

..on second though NO not that - I should get stuff done … who am I kidding if I browse the internet porn PORN my browsing history is probably illegal in this and many more states …. Ohhh I should google that. Problem at hand “ _vivid image of hands doing naughty things_ ” JUST NO. I CAN’T. I just Can’t.

_Stiles sighs and hits his head on the desk. Later he picks his phone – one, two, three quick texts and readies for the night._

If anybody has answers Kassandra will have them or maybe a gleeful insight on my shitty situation. It won’t hurt – who am I kidding, this is a terrible idea at best but this “vivid image of pointy hair” Thinggggg.

 

_******_

“ _So I have this thing_ ” – this should …

“ _Oh sweety I’m not a doctor_ ” – Kasandra looks classy and shamefully sparkly as always – or as many times I have seen him. How the hell does she rock those heels. I’ll probably face dive into the pavement.

 _“No not that kind of a thing … a THING thing…”_ _Stiles emphases with his hands in a gesture he thinks will convey his not sick but troubled state._

_“Snookums I’m sorry”_

Yeah me too.

“ _Is it a hot gay thing or a boring straight mundane kind of a thing – because I know about that red-head that you made nice for her bar mitzvah or something – that is old info_ ”

_A vision of strawberry red hair passes through his mind_

_“It’s a guy thing but the problems is”_ What the hell is my problem. I mean really - what am I doing here - why is this happening to me of all people?

“ _The problems is I don’t know what kind of a Thing it is_ ”

“ _Well have you done the nasty”_

I wish.

“ _No no noooo there are circumstances – he is a real mess of emotional wreckage – like Chernobyl size or something and I … I actually don’t want to go at it if it’s just a sexual Thing because if that is the case it will go away .. don’t you smirk at me woman I’m a teenager I have priorities. But but if it’s not”_

 _“You’re not askin’ the right diva ‘ere you know that right. I’m all SEX NOW ASK QUESTIONS LATER”_ Yes I know you are …am I sighing a lot yeah this is sighhhhhhhh

_“Who is he?”_

She doesn’t know him but nahhh

_“Well he is a guy I know”_

_“Is he fabulous?”_

He is ah he is pretty? Handsome? Mesmerizing?

_“Hot sex on a stick”_

_“Huhh”_

What I have good taste.

_“Vague much”_

_“He is older, model type, all tall-dark-and-brooding, has ridicules hair and a smile you can get pregnant from”_ ** _–_** oooo I’m good at sum-ups

_Kasandra whistles, Stiles thinks for a moment playing with his straw._

_“But his issues have issues and I’m not sure if he even plays for any team and I just can’t do shit fuck about anything”_ ** _–_** yes this is EXACTLY HOW I feel - completely and utterly out of my league and a shitstorm impending on my stupid ass.

“ _Have you tried the talking thing – you are good at it”_

Well not exactly I mean I’m good at filling the silence but not with the whole truth, feeling, me being honest…

_“Yes but I just have to be smart with this”_

_“Honey you are the smartest kid I know and definitely the most interesting – too bad you are not my type”_

_“Yes too bad”_

_Stiles finishes his drink in relative silence at least from Kasandra and others – the club is pounding with music not really to his liking AT ALL. He goes home on time, not having the slightest idea what to do with himself and his new Thing. And if his honest with himself, he doesn’t want to know, he just fears the moment he realizes what his Thing means._

_******_

Thank the gods for small favours. The next three weeks are frantic – there is a new pack in town and an alpha fucking pack none the less. All they do is to fuck shit up. They somehow get into Beacon High and terrorize everyone, mostly Stiles and his close circle of acquaintances. They are 5 of them – two twin boys and a girl, another girl and another boy – the lead alpha. He has to deal with Scott’s insides falling out on two separete occasions, saves Erica’s butt ones with the help of Finstock of all people and gets slammed a lot. Ok like A LOT. But something bothers him, just on the edge of his mind, on the tip off his tongue and not only the Thing with a certain constipated werewolf but something about the alpha pack. It comes to him on a Tuesday, because apparently he is a dumb little shit. On a Tuesday, crammed in the boys’ locker room with Scott, Jackson and Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, Erica and of course his favourite and currently only Thing.

Fuck me. I’m such a dumb little shit. How didn’t I see it before? What was I thinking – ok I was thinking about “vivid porn image of sweaty bodies in awkward positions” but how didn’t I see this till now. I’m supposed to be the smart one. Lydia maybe smart but her tactics are girly to say the least.

_“Stiles? STILES? Are you even listening?”_

_“Yes”_ – No – _“Please continue the story of failure.”_ Score +1 for Stiles

 _“I don’t think it’s the time or the place for Buffy quotes”_ _Erica smirks at him catching him in the act._

Score +1 for Erica. So getting up and getting out. I might just go do the deed. Walking, smiling, am I really doing this, yeah I’m totally doing this. Lunch time tomorrow.

_Stiles just stands and leaves the others in the locker room. They watch him with disbelief but go back to their argument in a matter of seconds. They are not a pack just yet, a lot of loyalties divided, and they are practically only gathered because they got the shit beat out of them. Come tomorrow though things and a certain Thing are gonna change._

_******_

I can do this. Go there->sit-> talk->don’t die. Plan of the year it is. Chicken. So going, going, gone. Sitting. Maybe he will start first.

_“And what can I do to you today human?”_

_“Talk, listen, cooperate …. in private”_

_The alpha snorts and it’s really not that intimidating not coming from someone his age even if he is a werewolf, an alpha of an alpha pack. He nods and the others get off the table and skedaddle_

**_“_** _Listening”_

_“So I was thinking and then you guys happened. Actually you are kind of a pain in my ass and you came in the middle of a very important Thing. So without further ado – we want you out of here and gone. You are obviously running from someone or something – my money is on the second, you are too young to be a regular alpha pack. You probably decided this territory was fair game didn’t hear that Hale was back, decided to run it anyway. So this is our offer - you and yours stay low and don’t do any more damage nor will you hurt anyone. We keep out of your hair and let you go about in peace. When the time comes - sooner rather than later - you get gone. Simple as that”_

_“Simple as that is it?”_

_“Yeah it is. We will be expecting your answer tomorrow after school. One time offer, yadda yadda”_

At this point I either have him or not. But I think I do. I should get going.

_“Get gone”_

 

_******_

 

“ **Come to the school grounds tomorrow after classes.** ” A single text for all. They will all undoubtedly come, maybe. I’m just going to wrap this up and get back to more pressing matters of a Thing and me.

_And they do come. All of them – the Hale pack, Jackson and Lydia, Scott and Allyson and the alpha pack. Stiles barely manages to explain his friends? Pack? Companions? what he offered the other pack on the go because he likes his throat. They gather on the lacrosse field divided in two groups. All eyebrows furrowed and leather and testosterone and whatever the girls are producing. The alpha’s alpha (HA!) breaks the silence first of course._

**_“_** _Do you stand by your human’s words?”_

_“Hey I have a name you know … and I ain’t nobodies’ human”_

_“Yes”_ is all Derek says

_“Fine than. We except.”_

_“Just like that?”_ Erica asks in disbelief.

 _“Yes”_ the alpha hisses.

And that’s that. Smiling is in order.

_“Oh and human … good luck with that Thing”_

_Stiles honest to god gulps and they all walk away. They reach the parking lot and go their separate ways. Stiles and Derek stay behind and that’s when Derek just turns to Stiles and punches him in the gut._

Air. I need air. And ouh. Hurt, pain, mutherfucker.

 _“_ _Do you feel better?”_

 _“Yes I DO”_ _Derek grows_

Yes I did deserve that but ouh.

_“Do you have a death wish or something because …”_

_“Oh no you don’t shhhh shut the fuck up and listen to me ok? If I was at my top game this would have ended a lot sooner and they were just too distracting. As far as I can see it – you owe me mister and I’m going to claim. Just because you don’t know how to handle every situation doesn’t mean you can punish other people for trying and/or succeeding. So that’s that I got what was coming so now it’s your turn.. ah ah ah no talking. I saved your ass and that of your pack so now you say Thank you Stiles and …..”_

_“Thank you Stiles”_

He actually did it. I’m thrown by this what? was I? where was I?

_“Ok so Friday night around 8?”_

_“What”_ not really a question. The puzzled expression on Derek’s face is just overwhelming. He just stares blinking.

_“Friday around 8? You pick me up, we go to a place, we converse, have beverages and/or sustenance and we will see where that leads us.”_

_“You are asking me on …out?”_

_“Not asking, telling and that’s that”_

_“OK”_

_“_ _OK? OK. OK! That is definitely ok. See you then.”_

Score over 9000 for me.

 

 

_******_

Sooo … It turns out it wasn’t a sex Thing, nor a Derek Thing or a feelings Thing – it was all. Turns out Derek does play for both teams but only if he doesn’t have to play first line – he is quite content with sex but if you don’t press him and it’s not regular. He doesn’t care for his or my orgasm that’s all. It is still a problem but what can a person do. Thank the gods I’m self-sufficient. Sex isn’t really the primary directive in our relationship. Derek turns out even more damaged than I previously expected and even if he wasn’t, he is a stubborn werewolf with alpha issues. And of course there are feelings. Not the movie kind Bam-Slam-You-Are-In-Love but the gradual sneaky bastards. 

 

_******_

_They end up going out on Friday and talking – honest if not very informative – they still guard their secrets. Derek turns out needed just that. They make it regular to talk or just to be in each other’s presence in silence._

_Two years in, they have a relationship – it’s messy and loud and troublesome. Stiles goes through some more teen drama, picks a few bad habits on the way. He turns 18 nothing really changes. They fight often, but usually for silly stuff –mostly miscommunication and misunderstandings – it kind of becomes their trade mark – who would have figured. Two times they go about month and a half without talking. They decide to move in toghether, rent a small place. By this time Scott and Allison are separated again, Erica isn’t with Boyd and Lydia and Jackson are planning college and going away._

_Five years in, things are kind of settled. Stiles kicks some old bad habits, acquires some new good ones. He opted to stay in Beacon Hills and get an online degree. Derek gradually becomes more relaxed and sure of his place. The supernatural shit tunes down. Stiles gets an idea._

_“So I was thinking. We should get a house for the pack. And not the old Hale house. I’m not going to live in a death trap and it’s just not normal even to consider it. I have been looking at property in the woods far from the Hale house and far from civilization. Thank the gods for Laura and her banking skills because, you honey have the worst money-handling skills in the history of money-handling. I think if we put a lot of werewolf power and I handle the process - with your funds and skills and my skills we can pull this off.”_

_Derek gives in without really much of a fight. This was longtime coming. They decide on a two-storey building with a lot of bathrooms and two kitchens – first floor is the Alpha master bedroom, Scott’s room (by this time it became obvious that Allison was a lost cause and a crazed killer as much as her aunt ant her grandfather and everyone was happy when her remaining family skipped town), a master kitchen a monster living room. Second floor was two master bedrooms – Isaac and Erica’s and Boyd’s, two bathrooms and two rooms- one small guestroom and a playroom with a kitchenette. Everyone pitches in with money and labour and ideas._

_Eight years in, the house is considered finished and Stiles and Derek are having their first official dinner at their new place. There are candles and soft music, Derek has cooked – something with just enough spices and the others have left them have their moment – everybody has had their night but Stiles and Derek. They eat and talk and laugh and discuss mundane things like the game, the bills, the process of the construction, Boyd’s yet another girlfriend, Lydia and Jackson’s arrival in two months with the kids. Just before desert, Derek gets rid of the dishes comes up to Stiles and falls down on one knee. If pressed hard Derek is a honest to god old-fashioned romantic and wanted everything to be perfect before he offered to Stiles – to be able to provide for him, to give him a roof over his head, to make it right, all corny up to the ring (which is a superman design Erica helped pick). Stiles kicks him in the shins, laughs and kisses him._

_“Finally you asshole”_

**Author's Note:**

> Most of it is in Stiles' head so it's not really linear or punctuational correct. It's just thoughts. I abuse hyphens. Happy ending though. This is my first fic so please be gentle, if you have any helpful suggestions, please leave a comment.


End file.
